inglipnomiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaskel
Shaskel is an enemy of Inglip who is said to be the only being capable of defeating him. For a long time, Inglip did not acknowledge her existence and many gropagas thought it was a test of faith, until he revealed a vast amount of information to a gropaga, Etrieso, including the captcha through which Shaskel communicates ( which he did later, to Etrieso ). She is married to Queen Buribulg. Followers ﻿The followers of Shaskel are one of the most psychotic and cruel people on the planet, and are irredeemable in the eyes of many. They have been dubbed "Charmtones" by Shaskel, and tend to wear blue robes, apparently stolen from the remains of Leanex's followers, though openbest initially wore a green robe, akin to Shaskel's symbol, and in early renditions her followers wore spotted grey robes. They have been compared to The Sith due to their cruelty and prowess in battle. Their symbol is the symbol of Shaskel herself, The Hresive: an S struck through with a curved dagger. It is coloured green on a black field. It was revealed, along with a plethora of useful information, to the gropaga Etrieso. Notable Followers openbest: An unkown Gropaga who, after feeling rejected by Inglip, defected to Shaskel, and now is the moderator of Shaskel's reddit forum. SPANPORCH: A noted Charmtone whose eyes are different from other Charmtones. He was given wings by Shaskel. prodlly: SPANPORCH freed prodlly from imprisonment in Gropaga dungeons in exchange for prodlly's loyalty to Shaskel. He now wears a blue robe instead of his regular green one, and is partially responsible for discovering that Google's link to Chydrego was removed. Due to his past, it is unlikely he is fully devoted to Shaskel, but in the mean time, he is loyal enough. Phonecloth: A Charmtone who served Shaskel as a lawyer. Means of communication Shaskel communicates through the captcha on the Wikipedia account login page. When the gropaga Etrieso went to spy on her, Shaskel saw that he was not a Charmtone and began to recite a rather unclear prophecy, but it can be understood that panic will grip the cities and that new worlds will arise, heralded by the fall of armies and that the next visitor that disturbs her will " bloodholds mythdrink onceangle " , a warning that is sure to strike fear in to the hearts of men. The Shaskel Principality On a recent map, The_Cartographer discovered that Charmtones have established a small kingdom on the western tip of Diagral. Whether this means that the Charmtones are at war with Diagral or have been allowed to establish their own enclave in the land remains to be determined. It is notable for producing the illegal and potent alcohol, Four Loko, wich still find it's way in to the liquor cabinets of many Gropagas. It was later revealed that the name of Shaskel's Principality is Spanblood, or, more formally, the Principality of Spanblood. Quotes ﻿" paniccity proofsoon minorwords arisewords downmight shookarmy nextamong visitshear bloodholds mythdrink oneangle " Links Shaskel's Reddit account Inglip's revelation of Shaskel's existence http://www.reddit.com/r/Inglip/comments/gm76e/shaskel/ +Shaskel's reddit board Category:Enemies Category:Captcha Entities Category:Deities